


Dick In A Box

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a look inside the box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick In A Box

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own 'em and it makes me sad.

      "So now that everyone's gone can I finally have my present Mr. Sneaky SEAL?" Danny grumbled as he shut the door after watching Chin and Kono pull out of the driveway.

      "Sure," c'mere, though I'm fairly certain that jolly red suit means you're supposed to be giving me the present."

  
       He turned wairly at the sound of Steve's grin to see his partner holding a large box against his hips, standing near the his pathetic Charlie Brown tree.  

 

       "What is it?" He cocked his head. That definitely hadn't been under the tree earlier. The only person who wouldn't have cracked up laughing at the cute shark wrapping paper would have been Grace, but she'd still have asked. Definately something Steve had wrapped.

  
       "I wanna give you something so you know what's on my mind. Take a look inside." Steve smirked after a minute, "It's not gonna bite Dan."

  
      Danny apprehensively lifted the lid, and the fell into a dead silence for a minute. "Umm.... Steve?"

  
       "Yes Danny?"

  
        He wanted to slap himself for falling for it...he really did. Only he kept thinking a thirty four year old man would be above this level of immaturity. "What the hell?"

  
        "Well, it's my dick-"

  
        "-in a box," Danny cut him off, laughing inspite of himself. "I'm cancelling your cable subscription. No more SNL for you. You know most people trying to get laid on Christmas Eve go for the old mistletoe and spiked eggnog route."

  
       Steve grinned, "but did it work?"

        "Hmm..." Danny looked down again, then laughed. "Well, I guess Merry Christmas to me."


End file.
